after a while
by Paintball Willie
Summary: four hero's walk out of the temple beaten bloody and broken


after a while

disclaimer: come on now... do you really honestly think that i would be struggleing to survive after highschool if i owned anything but these OC's? sorry to dissapoint but i have no claim to bethesda or oblivion or anything like that... so get over it and read.

AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW... I'M WATCHING...

...

four hero's emerged from the rubble of the temple... shaken bloody and broken they set out towards the local tavern. barely in their 19's and 20's they were young and foolish for thinking they were invincible... sarah ann lane, a budding alchemy student and journeyman of the school of destruction was the first to speak.

"ok... so... what now?"

"i dont know sarah... i just dont know..."

adam dirk gerhard spoke to his girlfriend while reminising about how they met... he was questing around helping out the people when sarah stumbled out of the imperial prison sewers. after a fierce confrentation, he found out that she was framed for attempting to blow up a local alchemy store for "poisoning a student" she then told of how she ended up with the amulet of kings and what her mission was... after getting her fed, clean, and clothed, they set out to weynon priory.

"hey austin?"

"yeah adam?"

"do you regret anything?"

"besides how we met? he heh... not really."

it was actually quite funny how they met austin andrews... while out exploring for alchemical ingredients to better fuel sarah's passion, they found austin, beaten bloody and naked in a ditch raving about "stupid fetching bandits". after they got all his stuff back, adam and sarah found out that austin was a expert swordsman, at a caliber equal to adam's swordsmanship... after they spoke for a while, he pledged his sword to sarah's cause.

"so... here we are... beaten and bloody and short a friend... with broken equipment and no more arrows..."

"yeah well, you know how it goes alicia... life gives you trouble... take it and run."

"thats not how it goes at all!"

alicia caroline wesson also thought about how they all met... she was out hunting down some bandits hoping to make them give back all the things they stole from her village and turn themselves in... she took quite a few pot-shots at austin before she realized that she was just wasting arrows on non-hostile people. she hopped out of her perch and apologized profuseley and they helped her track and capture the bandits... she then decided to continue on with the threesome in their quest for the empire.

"well, looks like we have to replace your bow... and my sword... and adam's armor... and sarah's clothes..."

"well, you WERE the one that threw them at that daedra."

"well, you WERE the one that was rummaging through your sack for a magika potion when you had a shortsword strapped to your belt."

"come now austin! we all know that i don't know how to use it."

"i wouldnt take pride in that if i were you."

they all laughed at that for a little bit before alicia spoke up.

"if only martin were still here..."

"yeah..."

"what will we do now?"

"we all go back to see our families... and in 2 months... we all meet back up and decide where to go from there... ok?"

"sounds good... so i guess this is it huh guys?"

"for now sarah... for now..."

"ok then..."

so after a few more rounds, they all went their seperate ways... sarah went back to the arcane university after she found out that they cought the person that framed her.

adam went back to his home town of anvil to see his family and go on a sailing trip with his father to catch up on old times.

austin enlisted into the imperial legion as a captain of the imperial city guard... as to help bring the city back on its feet.

alicia found her way back home to her village to keep the peace and tranquility that she had grown accustomed to as a child.

but... things didnt quite go as planned...

adam, sarah, and austin all recived pleas of help from wounded messangers... alicia's village was under attack by bandits!

they all rushed to the village with a small group of legion soldiers to quell the threat... but they came too late... the village was half way burned down... but they would be able to fully recover... what really made them upset...

alicia was completely surrounded with her back to the tree in the middle of the village... all the bandits were dead... save for the ring leader who had an arrow in his chest... he wouldnt last another five minuets... looking apon alicia they surveyed the scene... 3 arrow wounds... lower left abdomen, upper right chest, and one to the right side of her forehead. it looked like she had sustained the previous two wounds from fighting all the bandits... then she was confronted by the ringleader himself... according to eye witness accounts... she told the ringleader to give up and have a chance to live... he pointed his bow at her head and she shot him... he accidentally let go of the arrow and it found its way into her head... she died knowing that despite the damage... her village was safe.

after the cremation ceremony... the remaining three decided to continue on with their lives.

adam and sarah were married and had 2 children together... their son named after martin and their doughter named after alicia... sarah went on to find a cure for almost every disease... all except for vampirisim.

adam went on to quest on at his wife's command... he and his wife and children live in skingrad... where adam can continue to quest for the better of cyrodiil... all while being able to spend time with his still growing family.

austin... bearing the guilt of never being able to tell alicia his true feelings for her, went on a personal expedition to find out what the true meaning of life is... while noone ever heard from him ever again... a diligent adventurer may still find a cloaked figure standing above alicia's grave stone whispering stories of past adventures with both joy and sorrow.

...

authors' notes:

well, its been a while cince ive shown my self on fanfiction... but with graduation, life and work and paintball and band practice and girlfriend and all that... i had to force time in to write this appetizer that ive been thinking about for a long time... but dont worry... There and back again is still in the works... i just have to find time to update... which should be sometime in the next 3-4 weeks... cause... I GET 2 WEEKS VACATION!! so dont worry, ill be back soon guys

paintball willie


End file.
